Genzon Henkan
by Imaginator11
Summary: Naruto accidentally steals the wrong scroll from the Hokage's office, not knowing it was to be given to him when he was 18 or a chunin. He learns his parents' identities and his powerful bloodline. On Haitus.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Naruto or its characters. This is my first fic, so please be kind and read and review. I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism which would help me learn to write better.

"Speech"

'Thought'

Jutsu/Scroll

"Demon/Summon Speech"

* * *

Chapter One

"So then...all I need to do is 'steal' a giant scroll, bring it into the forest and learn a jutsu? Easy!" Naruto ran off to get ready for his 'exam' given by Mizuki-sensei while said sensei was doubled over, laughing evilly, eyes shining with madness. 'If he isn't killed by the ANBU...I'll finish the job! Kukuku...' Using a shunshin, he too went and got ready, waiting for the sun to set. Little did he know that he had involuntarily set the gears of destiny to turn...

-7 p.m., Hokage Tower-

Years of hiding from the residents of Konoha had helped hone Naruto's ability in hiding to the point where only those with training in chakra sensing could detect him. Naruto grinned to himself as he saw the two chuunin guards in front of the old man's office were leaning against each other, snoring with their mouths open. Chuckling quietly to himself, he snuck past them and cheered to himself in his mind as the door to the office of the Hokage was slightly open. Sliding through the small gap, he nodded to himself and scurried around the room like a rat, pressing a crack here and there. After several minutes, he sighed in annoyance, standing in the middle of the room.

"Aaargh! God damn it! Where the hell did ojii-san keep the scroll! How the hell am I supposed to pass if they hid the scroll so well!"

Growling, he walked over to the Hokage's plush and leather chair and his features hardened in determination. "I can't give up just yet! I still need to be Hokage!" Slipping into the nice guy pose momentarily which somehow caused two ninjas to hug each other spouting about youth, he continued his search around his surrogate grandfather's desk until his eyes landed on the second drawer which was glowing slightly with this odd red energy.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" Saru-jiji stood by the door, a sandwich in one hand and a steaming cup of green tea in the other. "Uh..eh?" Naruto blinked rapidly as he felt something heavy in his hand. It was a scroll, 4 inches in width and at least a foot in length. He quickly stood up and did the hand seals for his special jutsu. "Oiroke no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, the short form of Naruto was replaced by a tall buxom beauty with two ponytails. Blowing a kiss, she winked, "Hiiii. Let me pass?" Winking once more for effect, the old man was blasted away and out the door by his own blood jetting out of his nose.

Laughing outright but remembering of the guards, his laugh turned into chuckles at the perverted old man. He climbed onto the windowsill and jumped out of it, heading straight to the cottage in the forest that Mizuki told him to go to.

* * *

-Cottage-

Naruto panted slightly as he stopped running, doubled over with his hands on his knees. The scroll looked heavier than it looked. Taking a large gulp of air, he got the scroll off his back and took a good long look at it. Only now did he notice that it was completely white with a picture showing a human turning into several animals. Amazed, he placed the scroll on the ground and unrolled it. What he saw shocked him...It revealed the truth...

-Hokage's Office-

Several Jounin and Chuunin stood in the Hokage's office chatting amonst themselves.

"Why do you think-"

"Must be a good reason.."

"He wouldn't call on most of us if it wasn't for a good cause."

"But something that requires most of us?"

Soon, one couldn't quite listen to the conversations properly as Hiruzen walked in with a grim look upon his face. Walking around the chuunin, he stood behind his desk with his hands planted firmly on it.

"We have a grave situation. A scroll of grave importance has been stolen from my office...I belie-"

"What!? The Forbidden Scroll was stolen!? How was that possible!?" This was the common reaction in the room. The chunins were making a ruckus wanting to find out who did such a thing while the jounins stayed calm and analyzed the situation.

"SILENCE! I did not specify whether it was the Forbidden Scroll that was stolen! No..it is a scroll regarding the true heritage of one Uzumaki Naruto. Before you interrupt me.." A blast of killer intent sent the ninjas in the room with leaking bladders and weak knees. He continued, "It is important that he does not read what is in that scroll! Inside it holds the truth of his bloodline which he is to not know about until he reaches the age of 18 or attains the rank of chuunin. Your primary mission is this, find him and incapacitate him. I expect you all to do well. Now, go!"

"HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!!"

All of them disappeared either out the door or window. Hiruzen sighed and buried his face in his hands. 'I hope to god that he doesn't find out the truth..If his bloodline activates, who knows how he may react. And, can he realize how to change back.' Standing up, he stood by the window staring into the star-filled sky.

-Back to Naruto-

He couldn't believe it..He had a bloodline! He grabbed the scroll and read the upper half from his father whose name kept escaping him. He KNEW he had heard it before...Trying to find out what his bloodline really is.

_Naruto,_

_My name, is Kazama Arashi, better known by Konoha as the Yondaime Hokage, and better known by my enemies as the fear Yellow Flash of Konoha. I, am your father. Since you are reading this, I was killed against the Kyuubi while fighting it. Also if you are reading this, you are alive and hopefully doing well. This may come as a shock to you Naruto but I did not kill the Kyuubi that night, 12 years ago. The day the Kyuubi attacked was the 8th of March. This was also the day you were born. Your mother had died in process of your birth. I had discovered a way to beat the Kyuubi. It would not kill it, but it would seal it. But only a child whose Chakra pathways (Chakra is sort of like magic in a sense, it is formed by combining Stamina, Spiritual, and Physical energies in the body, it is used for Jutsus) had not fully developed would hold it firm. And only if the seal was powerful enough to hold it in. the only seal that would work would require my life energy to compensate for not enough Chakra. I'm sorry Naruto, if the villagers hated you for what you hold at bay. Remember Naruto, You are NOT the Kyuubi; you are its jailer, the savior of Konoha and its people. If you are wondering why your family name is not Kazama, it is because as I said, during war I was feared above all enemies as the Yellow Flash. Believe it or not, your old man could beat Hyuuga Hiashi with one hand!_ (Hyuuga Hiashi is the Clan leader of the royal clan of Konoha and one of the strongest fighters that the village could offer.) _The reason you weren't informed earlier about this is because my enemies hated me so much, without me there to protect you, you would be battered by assassinations and kidnap attempts every week. That was not how I wanted you to live. So I devised this with the Sandaime Hokage, it might have not been the best plan, but at least I hope you didn't grow up to be a spoiled brat._

Here Naruto stopped reading. His father was the Hokage? His real family name was Kazama, not Uzumaki? He was the container for the Kyuubi? It was so much to take in… but he would believe his father and follow his words. He was not the Kyuubi, he was not a demon. He was Uzumaki Kazama Naruto, The future Hokage! With his doubts gone he read on to the next part of the letter.

_Now its time to begin your training Naruto. If you have really bad chakra control due to the Kyuubi or just because you were undertrained, you must first complete the tree climbing exercise. The tree climbing exercise has the user channel chakra to the most difficult place in the body, the feet. Then the user walks up and down the tree. The hard way is to run, but your control is better because of it. Your chakra levels, although you probably have enough, will rise during the training. After the tree climbing exercise, you should do the water walking exercise to get it out of the way and increase your chakra control even more. __We have this amazing bloodline called __Genzon Henkan__. You may have noticed that you would eat a lot of food, especially ramen, it's my favorite too. This is because our family's bloodline would give us an extremely high metabolism, meaning we would have to eat a lot. All of the food is transformed into energy which is stored in a special energy system which surrounds the chakra circulatory system. This energy is called __kaosu__. We Kazamas use it to perform our family's special techniques, which allow us to shape-shift into any living thing, based on the amount of kaosu we have. We can also use chakra to change, but the chakra is originally used to prevent the pain that happens during the transformation. You can use the Kyuubi's chakra to transform as it has an unlimited supply of chakra, and the seal acts as a faucet, turning it on and off to use the chakra to transform into the smallest and largest of creatures.__Always remember kid, I'm your father, and whether you suck at being a ninja or you're the best one around, I'll always love you. Believe it._

_Your Dad,_

_Kazama Arashi_


End file.
